


Anger Management

by miss_Splendora



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has difficulties dealing with his anger. Luckily, there are stormtroopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a fic that came from a conversation I had with with a Tumblr user @omgdontcallmeben about Kylo Ren and stormtroopers. Their idea for what Kylo could want from them was too hilarious for me to not share. I hope you like it!

His master taught him that the dark force was all about releasing one’s emotions, about utilizing what one felt. Kylo Ren had enough emotions bubbling inside of him to power three Sith lords. It made him a powerful ally to the First Order, and a valuable pupil to Leader Snoke. However, when taught to draw power from his emotions, nobody taught Kylo to process them.

So he had a lot of random outbursts when his emotions spiked. He usually took out his anger on the equipment around the base where he was stationed at the moment. However, sometimes a random stormtrooper would bring him bad news, or just show up unannounced at the wrong time, and Kylo did not pay too much attention to what he was destroying in his path. He’d never killed or maimed one seriously, but he did throw them at walls, lifted them high up to smash them at the ground, always careful not to inflict any serious injuries. They needed those troopers in battle, not broken, and replacing one was such a hassle.

After the first couple of incidents, he noticed the stormtroopers trying to stay away from him. He noticed Captain Phasma carefully avoiding assigning him her soldiers. He noticed General Hux scowl a bit more than usual whenever Kylo was departing with troops. Well, they didn’t have to be happy with him. Nobody had to be happy with him. They just needed to subject themselves to his will.

And then, something strange happened. After one particularly bad incident, he crushed a stormtrooper’s limbs with the Force. He just didn’t care at the moment, and expected a stern talk from Hux about wasting the First Order resources later on, but all he received was a particularly stern look. He did not care about the look one bit so he was set on forgetting about the whole incident.

However, he noticed that from that point on, the amount of stormtroopers in his vicinity tripled. They kept getting in his way, and he kept breaking more and more of them - which only made their numbers rise up. Eventually, when he noticed one particularly stupid trooper follow him around, he waited for him in a nearby room, and shut the door behind them as the trooper followed. The soldier looked around, and before he knew it, Kylo Ren was all in his face, pressing him to the wall with the Force.

“You’ve been following me,” Kylo pointed out and felt the fear rise up in the stormtrooper. It was delicious. “Why?”

“Sir, I was not following you, Sir!”

An obvious lie, if Kylo Ren has ever seen one. He had no time to waste for such games. He brought on the Force once again and repeated himself.

“You’ve been following me. Why? Are you spying on me?”

The stormtrooper relaxed in his grip and stared right ahead. “Sir, no, Sir! I was hoping you might attack me, Sir!”

Kylo frowned. It was not a lie but it made no sense. “What did you hope to accomplish by this?”

“Sir! Stormtroopers recuperating from from broken bones are not fit to battle for a certain period and their mortality rates go down for that period, Sir!”

Kylor frowned. The stormtroopers were afraid to die? Well, that was certainly something Captain Phasma should remedy. These pawns should be happy to lay their lives down in the service of the First Order. Ah, well, that was something he could deal with later. For now, Kylo had different plans.

“I see. Listen close to me, stormtrooper. This is how it is going to work from now on. You pass the word to your colleagues.”

*     *     *

Captain Phasma carefully avoided assigning him her soldiers, and General Hux scowled a bit more than usual whenever Kylo was departing with troops, but there were still enough of them around him on the First Order stations to crack their bones in frustration when needed. Some time passed before anyone said anything to him about it.

“Why you destroy so many of our resources, I will never understand,” Hux told him finally when another trooper needed to stay in the med bay for a week or two. “Or why you always take the last piece of my favorite dessert when you know very well I need it.”

Kylo ate the last bite of the chocolate cake he found in the cantina, bought out for the food rations tickets he got from the stormtrooper, and smiled a little.

“I hope you do not question me, General.”

Hux scowled and looked away. Kylo felt relaxed and satisfied. This arrangement was working out great.


End file.
